Despedidas
by SpicyWolfsbane
Summary: Foram nas palavras caprichosamente desenhadas no pedaço de pergaminho enviado a Godric que ela soube que Salazar estava partindo. (Salazar/Helga, 'Helgazar').


**Essa história foi escrita, originalmente, em 2012 e publicada no site Floreios & Borrões. Como não uso mais aquela conta e migrei para o , estou repostando ela aqui.**

* * *

Foram nas palavras caprichosamente desenhadas no pedaço de pergaminho enviado a Godric que ela soube que Salazar estava partindo.

Eles dois haviam brigado mais uma vez, devido aos preconceitos de Salazar com os alunos que não possuíam sangue bruxo puro. Rowena também confrontara Salazar e, com dois contra um, Slytherin desistira da discussão, voltando às suas masmorras. Helga não conseguira se posicionar na discussão. Também era contra a restrição de sangue aos alunos, mas não conseguia exaltar-se com Salazar, como Rowena e Godric já estavam habituados.

Ele era um bruxo fechado, de personalidade obscura. Helga sempre soube, desde o dia em que fundaram a escola, que ele não ficaria com os outros três. Sua natureza era enraizada demais em certos sentimentos para que ele pudesse superá-los. E agora ele partia.

Ela se lembrava da raiva de Godric quando a coruja deixou a carta na sua frente, na mesa dos professores no salão comunal. Seu descontrole foi tamanho que os alunos logo perceberam que existia algo errado. O pergaminho quase fora destruído pelo aperto de seus dedos, não fosse Rowena salvá-lo. E Ravenclaw também impediu que Godric descesse até as masmorras para azarar o bruxo dissidente.

Após aconselhar Godric a ir descansar e pedir para os alunos manterem a ordem, Rowena repousou o pergaminho de Salazar em seu colo, continuando a jantar. Ela queria saber em detalhes o que estava ali escrito e sabia que a morena também. Mas Rowena era senhora de si, conseguia controlar muito bem suas emoções. Não faria nada de estúpido na frente dos alunos, ao contrário da crise de raiva de Godric.

"E se ele for procurar Salazar?".

"Se ele for, _eu_ vou saber" foi tudo o que Rowena respondera frente à preocupação de Helga, tornando a beber do vinho.

Ao final da refeição e depois de instruir a todos os monitores das quatro casas que levassem as crianças diretamente para os dormitórios, as duas bruxas subiram para a Torre de Astronomia. A carta segura entre os dedos esguios de Rowena, sendo observada atentamente por Helga, que já não conseguia mais conter suas emoções.

Quando fechava os olhos, ela podia vislumbrar a caligrafia caprichosa de Salazar e suas palavras amargas. Uma letra calma, minuciosamente traçada, como se o autor daquelas palavras não estivesse domado por nenhuma emoção ao comunicar tão desagradável noticia. Como se ele fosse indiferente ao que estava acontecendo, arrumando espaço para concentração e ânimo para planejar o formato de cada letra.

A carta que Rowena apreendera de Godric fora tão diferente. Manchas de tinta, borrões. As letras ficando confusas e borradas à medida que o bruxo escrevia trechos exaltados, claramente dominado pela emoção. Porque, talvez, Godric se importasse com a partida de Salazar. Mas esse último parecia indiferente ao caminho que estava tomando.

E ela, assim como Godric, sentiria a ausência dele.

Salazar não era particularmente agradável com ela, a única pessoa com a qual ele era sociável era Godric. Mas ele não a desrespeitava, ainda que as ideias dela fossem radicalmente contrárias às dele, além do fato de que a maioria das crianças nascidas trouxas estarem em Hufflepuff.

Mas ele não a ofendia. Eles até conseguiam conversar com mais de duas falas para cada um. E ele já a fizera rir algumas vezes. Rowena lhe dizia que precisava tomar cuidado, pois Salazar era um homem traiçoeiro e ela, Helga, representava tudo o que ele mais desprezava na vida.

Verdadeiramente, nunca teve medo dele. Ou desconfiança, ainda que conselhos como os de Rowena fizessem certo sentido. Ele nunca lhe parecera ameaçador, ainda que fosse perceptível que todos os alunos de Hogwarts, inclusive os próprios estudantes de Slytherin, tivessem medo dele. Para ela, Salazar era apenas um homem misterioso e perturbado por sentimentos que não conseguia dominar. Mas ela não o via como um homem mal ou um monstro.

Provavelmente esse modo de olhar para o bruxo, sem ver todos os defeitos que os outros percebiam, fora o que fizera ela se afeiçoar tanto a ele, a ponto de querer ajuda-lo, protegê-lo de sua própria natureza.

Agora ele partia. Para longe dela, para longe de toda a ânsia que ela tinha por cuidar dele.

Desde a carta para Godric já haviam se passado três dias. E nesse espaço de tempo Salazar não havia saído de suas masmorras, nem ao menos para ministrar as aulas de Poções pelas quais era responsável. Os outros três sabiam que ele ainda estava no castelo por meio dos alunos de Slytherin que, quando perguntados se seu diretor ainda estava em Hogwarts, apenas confirmavam, sem dizer mais nada.

De acordo com os detalhes da carta, ele iria embora naquela noite. Pedira para que nomeassem outro professor para ser o diretor de sua casa, atendo as características de Slytherin. Não reclamava sua parte no tesouro de Hogwarts, nem ao menos um quadro com seu retrato para ficar lembrado que ele também fundara aquela escola. Ele partiria sem pedir nada, e sem deixar nada.

Rowena e Godric estavam debruçados sobre pergaminhos com feitiços e truques de transfiguração, estudando o que deveria ser ensinado aos alunos e em quais anos. Godric, visivelmente desconcentrado, era constantemente chamado por Rowena, que perguntava se ele estava prestando atenção no que ela dizia. Helga sabia que ele não admitia a partida de Salazar. Rowena, por sua vez, se demonstrava extremamente calma e até mesmo indiferente à partida do quarto fundador.

Ela sentiu raiva deles. E sentir raiva de alguém não era muito costumeiro da parte dela. Godric desejava sair e impedir o amigo de ir embora, mas não o fazia. E Rowena agia como se Salazar não fosse nada para ela, não importando se ele estava ou não em Hogwarts. E ao observar isso, Helga sentia raiva de si própria. Por ter hesitado aqueles três dias em descer até as masmorras para falar com _ele_ ou mandar uma coruja.

Saber que faltavam segundos para ele partir a fazia sentir uma agonia tão poderosa que suas pernas travavam e lágrimas tencionavam brotar de seus olhos. Ele comunicara que partiria à meia noite. Os ponteiros dourados do grande relógio ainda não haviam marcado essa hora, mas estava próximo. E se houvesse partido antes? E se ele tivesse comunicado a hora justamente na expectativa de que alguém fosse detê-lo?

Mas Godric e Rowena não iam mover um músculo para impedir sua partida.

"Você está bem?".

Ergueu os olhos e encarou o olhar perscrutador de Rowena, sempre muito atenta a tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Helga apenas confirmou com um meneio da cabeça, mas a outra bruxa não parecia muito satisfeita com a resposta "Não minta. Você está muito calada e distante".

"Salazar está indo embora" disse sem cerimônias, percebendo que, ao contrário da impassível Ravenclaw, um tremor agitou o corpo robusto de Godric "Para sempre".

"Ninguém o expulsou, ele decidiu partir de boa vontade" Rowena continuou séria, controlada e indiferente.

"Mas ele não deve ir! Você sabe que ele não deve ir" Helga deu um passo na direção da mesa onde estavam os outros dois "Ele deve ser impedido".

"Eu prezo pelo livre arbítrio, Helga".

"Godric..." ela voltou-se para o amigo, percebendo que a opinião de Rowena já estava formada, e que tal resolução era dotada de uma solidez inabalável "Ele é seu melhor amigo".

"Era" respondeu com a voz rouca, o que denotava seu esforço.

"Mesmo?" ela observou como o olhar dele nublava e se perturbava com aquele assunto.

"Já basta, Helga" Rowena tomou a palavra ao perceber as emoções que Godric não conseguia segurar "Esse assunto não tem mais porque ser discutido. Salazar é um homem crescido e senhor de suas faculdades mentais. Se ele decidiu ir embora temos que respeitar essa decisão. De qualquer forma, e sendo bastante franca, acredito que Hogwarts não sentira falta das ideias dele".

"Como você pode dizer isso?!".

"Não seja tão ingênua!" Rowena a repreendeu "Você sabe que ele queria que nos livrássemos de todos os mestiços e bruxos nascidos trouxas. E você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer por ' _livrar_ ' Hogwarts dessas crianças".

"Se está tão preocupada..." Godric pronunciou-se com a voz baixa e sem a sua costumeira animação "Por que não foi você mesma falar com ele nesses três dias? Por que não vai procura-lo agora e pede pra ele ficar?".

"Godric, você quer que ele volte?" Rowena o encarou séria.

"Podia me responder, Helga?" ele manteve seus olhos em Hufflepuff, ignorando a pergunta de Rowena.

Helga foi incapaz de responder. Ela sabia, no fundo, que não fora somente sua covardia que a impedira de procurar Salazar em seus derradeiros dias em Hogwarts, e mesmo naquele momento, quando ele deveria estar se preparando para partir. E Godric também sabia a razão disso.

"Ele não me ouviria" respondeu, em um fio de voz.

"Exato" o bruxo parecia tão machucado quanto ela por falar daquilo "Ele não daria ouvidos a uma bruxa com mãe _mestiça_ ".

Rowena absorveu as palavras de Godric e encarou Helga, que tinha a cabeça baixa. Gostaria de perguntar a outra se ela continuaria a insistir na permanência de Salazar ali, quando esse mesmo bruxo questionava sua linhagem.

"Eu preciso sair... daqui..." murmurou, as lágrimas já escorrendo por suas bochechas. Rowena fez menção de ir até a amiga, que agora já cruzava o umbral da porta. Mas Godric a segurou pelo pulso, com ar cansado.

"Deixe-a".

Helga caminhava o mais depressa que podia pelos corredores, a mão cobrindo a boca para abafar seus soluços. Parou no meio do corredor, respirando fundo e enxugando as lágrimas com o punho do vestido. Não queria que algum monitor a visse daquele jeito. Contemplou a luz da lua que banhava o corredor, reforçando com um brilho prateado a iluminação dourada que vinha do fogo das tochas. _Prata_.

A abertura por onde a luz entrava era nada mais que um grande relógio vazado, cujos ponteiros estavam voltados para o lado de fora, o lado de dentro abrigando um grande pêndulo. Caminhou até lá, de onde poderia ter uma visão do pátio da escola e da entrada da construção de Hogwarts.

Apesar de o pêndulo atrapalhar sua visão, devido a seu constante movimento, ela podia vislumbrar o lado de fora do castelo. E um trio de elfos domésticos parados próximos a malões. Ela prendeu o ar, reconhecendo serem os servos de Salazar e seus pertences. Moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, procurando a figura do bruxo e amaldiçoando o pêndulo por ficar atrapalhando sua busca.

Quando ela finalmente pousou seus olhos em Salazar não pode evitar sentir um intenso rubor e vontade de escapar do olhar do bruxo. Tudo isso porque ele parecia ter um sorriso de divertimento no rosto. Ou poderia ser apenas impressão dela. Helga ficou encarando Slytherin por pouco mais do que meio minuto, quando o bruxo quebrou o contato visual e continuou a andar pelo pátio, sempre no campo visual de Helga. Ela percebia que ele analisava a escola, cada detalhe. Aquilo apertou seu coração.

Por fim, Salazar parou ao lado dos malões e de seus elfos domésticos. Voltou seu olhar para a abertura do grande relógio, encarando os olhos de Helga. Ela retribuiu o olhar e não soube quanto tempo ficaram ali se encarando. Ele arqueou os ombros e os arriou logo em seguida, como se estivesse tomando alguma decisão. Era hora de partir.

Timidamente, ela ergueu uma das mãos, fazendo um aceno de despedida e torcendo para que o pêndulo não atrapalhasse Salazar de ver seus movimentos. Seus desejos pareciam ter sido atendidos, porque ele parecia ter visto o gesto, que resultou em uma risada que o fez curvar brevemente a cabeça. Quando tornou a se endireitar, ele ainda a encarava com um sorriso de canto. Ele ainda ficou alguns minutos a encarando, fazendo por fim um movimento com a cabeça que simbolizava sua despedida. Caminhou para fora do arco do pátio sem olhar para trás, desaparatando. Seus elfos e pertences desapareceram também.

Helga ficou olhando para o vazio, a agonia lhe consumindo, gritando para que ela fosse atrás dele. Mas tudo que ela fez foi escorar-se na parede, cobrindo o rosto com a mão e recomeçando a chorar.

Agora eles eram apenas três.


End file.
